


Cell Block Tango

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [269]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever you were drinking, you're gonna need to share at least a case with me before I even <i>consider</i> your request."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Block Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 August 2016  
> Word Count: 323  
> Prompt: 7. "Sing to me."  
> Summary: "Whatever you were drinking, you're gonna need to share at least a case with me before I even _consider_ your request."  
>  Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously set mid-season. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I gotta admit that I love writing smartass Amani. He's funny and adorable and snarky and sassy, and I cannot get enough of him. And him going toe to toe with Shay just makes for a very happy writer me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Officer on duty said you asked for me?"

Amani glances up with a slow, sheepish grin, but doesn't get up from the bench he's slumped on. "Thought maybe we could talk about how to get me outta here?"

Shay snorts and shakes his head, hands on his hips. "You are a piece of work, Golkar. You jump down my throat for questioning your best friend, and now you want me to get you out of a night in jail for drunk and disorderly? Whatever you were drinking, you're gonna need to share at least a case with me before I even _consider_ your request."

"Look, I get that I was an ass when you were at the apartment." Amani takes a deep breath and makes his way to the bars. He grips them for balance and meets Shay's gaze openly. "Damien's been through a lot lately, and I've got a protective streak a mile wide where he's concerned. Yeah, I got up in your face for badgering him. Can you blame me?"

"And how do I know you're not going to end up back in here anyway?"

"I just want to go home and take a shower and get some sleep. There's no way I'm doing the former here, and the latter? Yeah, I'd be more comfortable in a gutter probably." When Shay starts to speak, Amani stops him. "Not literally, for fuck's sake!"

"I do this for you, you owe me a favor."

Amani quirks a brow at him. "You mean I owe you a meeting with Damien. Don't sugarcoat it, Detective."

"Fair enough. You got me." Shay studies him for a moment, then shakes his head again. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but you're on. I'll go get your paperwork started. Just know that if you get arrested again, I don't know you."

"Yeah, yeah. Sing me another lullaby while you're at it, Detective."

Shay snorts and leaves Amani behind.


End file.
